1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multicast connection management systems and, more particularly, to a system for managing a network in which multicast service using packet data is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multicast service in the form of 1:n broadcasting or n:n broadcasting is provided in known packet data communication systems such as a frame relay system and a packet switching system. In the conventional multicast service, all of such connections are a permanent virtual circuit (PVC) connection (permanent connection). Multicast service using switched virtual circuit (SVC) connection (switched connection) and enabling dynamic connection registration has not been provided.
In the field of packet data communication such as frame relay and packet switching, there is a growing demand for building inter-LAN communication and for building intranets using multicast connection. Since the connections in the conventional multicast service are PVC connections without an exception, the multicast service is available to only a limited number of users. While users of the inter-LAN communication and intranets wishing to benefit from multicast service vary depending on the application, the conventional multicast service is not capable of adapting for such a variation by dynamically updating the multicast connection group.